Pain and Chocolate
by Deathcomessoon
Summary: C is a shy girl who Mello takes a liking to. One shot MelloXOC


**bleachxnarufan: I was thinking of putting this in the story, but It didn't seem to make sense with the plot. So I wrote it as a one shot. I hope you like it. She will be in the story, but I guess this is just how her and Mello got together.  
**

* * *

Mello was walking down the hall when he saw Linda and C. It was almost midnight so he hadn't expected to see anyone. Linda was older than both of then by five years. She was known to be aggressive towards everyone but Near, and only because he was the highest rank.

C was the same age as Mello, but was small for her age. She normally went unnoticed by others. Sometimes she would talk to him and Matt, but she was usually hidden in her room. She was extremely spiritual, wearing a red rosary around her neck. She never took it off, except to shower.

She was Linda's main target because she was a pacifist. She refused to protect herself, even if someone has seriously hurt her. She didn't like it when others became angry with her. She usually just did whatever anyone asked her.

"C, what have I told you?" Linda as she pushed a younger girl into the wall. The petite young girl just shrunk back from the older girl.

"I'm s-sorry!" She cried, flinching back when the brunette moved to push her again.

"Linda!" Mello shouted moving to stand between the two girls. He pushed Linda back softly, turning to look the shaking young girl for injuries. She appeared to be fine, albeit scared. "Leave her alone."

"The little brat stole my shirt again!" She yelled, glaring at the timid girl.

Mello turned towards her and gripped her shoulder gently. His nose was still bruised badly from when D had hit him.

"Did you?" He asked, his voice soft as to not scare her further. He bit into a chocolate bar that was in his right hand.

"I d-don't r-remember t-taking i-it," She stuttered looking up at his face with her innocent green eyes.

He knew she hadn't taken it, but he had to ask to show Linda that he investigated. If he didn't she would just go to Roger.

"She didn't take it Linda," He stated, wrapping an arm around the shy girl. C blushed brightly as she looked to the floor sheepishly.

"Whatever, second best," She spat and walked down the hall. Linda always hated him, always pointing out the fact that Near was better than him. She hated Matt as well, which was nearly impossible seeing as Matt didn't even talk very often. It was as though Linda had permanent PMS.

Mello could feel C's body was still shaking. He tightened his hold on her and smiled down at her.

"You okay?" He inquired, his harsh eyes softening towards her.

"Y-yeah," She was able to choke out.

"Have you talked to the new girl yet?" He questioned still not moving his arm.

"N-not yet," She replied, her eyes dropping to her shoes.

"Come on," He urged pulling her down the hall. He stopped in front of a door that had been painted black. He still felt bad about writing on her door.

He knocked lightly on it. When there was no answer he knocked again only louder. The door opened to reveal D standing there. She was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a black tang top. Her hands were covered with red and black paint and there was a smear of it on her cheek.

"Yes?" She asked leaning against the frame while wiping her hands on a washcloth.

"Hey D," Mello pulled his arm from C's shoulder and let it fall back in it's place by his side. He bit into his chocolate bar, and chewed it.

"Hello," D said walking back into her room, but leaving her door open for them to follow her.

D put her paints back in her drawer, and left her fresh painting out to dry. It was of a large crow with a red string tied around it's neck. Nobody but the painter would understand it.

"This is C," Mello said pointing to the younger girl who was still standing by the door awkwardly.

"H-hello," C mumbled quietly. She held out her hand for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm D," D said shaking her hand.

"Your eyes are so sad," C whispered her voice not shaking for once. She had a gaze that looked as though she could infiltrate someone's thoughts.

"You know nothing about me. Please do not assume I'm sad," D scolded her voice angrier than she meant it to be. She felt like C knew something she shouldn't.

"I'm not assuming. Your eyes show how much pain you are in. Something happened to you that no one else knows yet," She stated, shocking Mello. He hadn't thought this shy girl could even talk without stuttering.

"Stop please," D begged, her eyes gaining a distant look.

"I'm sorry, but you need to hear this. It's going to come out sooner or later. I'm not sure who your tell, but you will tell someone you feel close to, " C explained, wrapping her arms around D.

D didn't move out of her arms, instead she hugged C tightly.

"I'm so for being rude before," D apologized, sitting on her bed and pulling her legs to her chest.

"T-that's okay," C told her sitting beside her. She ran her hands through her silky black locks, and smiled slightly.

"We should go," Mello announced, walking toward the door.

"O-okay," C stood and walked after him.

"It was nice to meet you," D called after them.

Mello and C were walking down the dark hall. C had said she wanted to go to the kitchen to get some Pepsi.

"Boo!" Matt yelled jumping out of the shadows.

C screamed and jumped back, knocking Mello down. She tripped over his foot and fell on his lap. She was shaking slightly as tried to stand. Her legs were trying to give out, but Mello placed his hands on her hips to keep her from falling.

"What the hell Matt!" Mello growled, watching C who looked terrified.

"My bad, I didn't noticed C was with you. If I had I wouldn't have jumped out," He defended, putting his hands in the air.

"You know how scared she gets," Mello gently pulled her to him.

C's face blushed red, and she looked away from them both.

"I-it's o-okay Mello," She reassured him.

"Crimson!" A voice screamed. They turned to see Linda walking toward them. She had a cup of blue paint and before they could stop her, she threw it at C. It covered her red shirt, and knotted in her hair. C looked at the ground mortified.

Crimson's eyes watered, and she ran down the hall. Mello took off after her, running at full speed.

C got to her room and slammed her door shut. She started sobbing and sat with her back against the wall. She pulled off her ruined shirt and threw it at the wall, smearing the paint.

"Crimson?" Mello called from outside her door, "I'm coming in!"

He opened the door and found Crimson sitting in the corner with a small blanket covering her body. She was shaking violently and tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Crimson I'm so sorry. I didn't realize she had the paint until it was too late," He looked at the ground angry.

Suddenly C's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, and her face was buried in his shoulder. She was basically in his lap.

Mello blushed upon noticing she was wearing just a black bra and her pants. She had delicate curves already forming, and wasn't completely flat chested. Mello slipped his own shirt over his head shocking her, but he smiled and pulled it over her own head.

Crimson was blushing as she tried not to stare at his chest. She had forgotten that she hadn't been wearing a shirt and blushed even redder. She slipped her rosary over her head and put it around Mello's neck.

"T-thank you," She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I w-want you t-to keep it."

"I can't," He told her, "You barely ever take it off."

"I want you to have it," She yawned, her voice losing it''s stutter as she became sleepy.

He picked her up and set her in bed. Her hand was tightly gripping his arm. She was almost asleep.

"Don't leave yet," She pulled him into her small bed.

His cheeks were tinted with red, as she rested her cheek on his chest. She curled up by his side, and for the first time in a while he didn't feel angry. He was never angry with her. It was as though she had an ability to make friends with everyone, but Linda. Who Mello thought was just jealous of her.

C was of higher rank than Linda, and Linda hated it. Linda couldn't stand to be less important than someone else.

"Night," He heard her whisper.

"Good night," He mumbled, softly.

Her eyes soon closed, under their own weight. His nose was buried in her hair.

She smelled like pain. _Pain and Chocolate._


End file.
